Mission In The Cold aka M83 P927
by weird dream girl
Summary: When the team decide to explore a new planet, they really don't know what to expect, I'll update and add chapter 2 soon. Tyler's is me.
1. Mission In The cold

_M83 P92 A.K.A. Freezing_

I don't own the S.G.A characters, just Tyler s (me!) and Rachael(also me)

Ideas 

Winter, Nova Scotia, snow falling

Jumpers and a Nissan Murano

John, Rodney and Teyla

cold, looking for shelter , We were supposed to survey the planet, because they didn't know anything about it, especially about the snow and cold.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" shivered Rodney

"Yes, I dialed the gate, and the computer said this is the place." I stated

"Brr, can we go back, I mean there's obviously, nothing here that's dangerous, maybe later we can take a Jumper over and scan for life signs" Rodney complained, still shivering.

" I think we should go back"; said Teyla"I don't sense that there could be anything harmful here" she finished

"Thanks, for agreeing with me, Teyla, at least someone cares." expressed Rodney, as they, and me started to leave.

"Where are you guys going"questioned John

"We're heading back to the gate, it's cold; are you coming?" I asked

"No, give me a minute" replied John

"Okay, we'll be waiting"informed Teyla

"I'm sure that there's something here, I just know it!"john thought. He took out his life forms detector and

and noticed an energy reading, coming from about five meters ahead from his current position.

"McKay, Teyla, Tyler s, I think I found something!" he announced loudly through his radio.

There was no response, just static.

"I'm guessing they left without me, better head back." he thought. He began heading in the direction of his team, when he thought about looking for the energy reading.

"I'll tell McKay to check it out later, we'll definitely be in a Puddle Jumper, he won't want to come back without it". John left for the gate, dialed and was back at Atlantis.


	2. The Car and its Driver

_Mission In The Cold chapter 2 The Car_

Everyone was surprised to see Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard walking through the gate. They thought he was a goner. " Colonel, what took so long, we thought you'd froze to death,Rodney told me everything." Explained Colonel Carter.

"Yeah, I did too, hey Rodney, I got a strange energy reading, wanna check it out?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Really, that's amazing, I didn't think anything could survive there" He seemed up to the challenge of going back, in a Jumper of coarse.

"McKay, remember what we talked about now, tell him" warned Carter.

"Um, yeah, Carter said that since you were there so long, you need to come to the infirmary and get checked for frostbite." He reported to him.

"Fine, but then you'll come?" He whined, getting impatient.

"Yes, now let's get going." They arrived in 4 minutes, and he appeared to be alright, but Dr. Keller said that he may catch a cold and should dress properly.

"Don't worry, we will" assured Rodney.

Later they were suiting up in winter gear, ready to go, they brought weapons, just in case, I went too, and brought along my trusty Freeze-Zapper.

We took a Puddle Jumper through and the had to exit when we landed near the gate.

"I really should have brought more layers." complained McKay, even though we hadn't even left the warm, and cozy Jumper.

"Come on Rodney, once we're done, we'll all get some Hot chocolate, Okay?" I suggested.

" Oh alright, let's go " He grumbled. We stepped outside, and started to get out our life signs detectors, to track the energy reading John had hours earlier come across. After searching a few minutes, John suddenly cried out " Over here!" We ran towards his direction, because we had decided to split up. We kept coming and then saw John, staring open-mouthed in awe and amazement at what he had found.

"What is it?" asked Rodney.

"It's a car of some kind;" replied John" But which kind and what's it doing out here, in the Pegasus Galaxy?" He wondered.

Me, on the other hand, had seen these types of cars before, mostly because I was on Earth the most.

"It's a Murano" I explained to them that it was one of my favorites.

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer my other question, what in the world is it doing here?" He pondered

"I think I can answer that" Rodney piped up.

"How?" We both said, at almost the same time.

"It was left here by a Human, and is still on?" suggested Rodney.

"No way, it wouldn't still be emitting an energy signature, unless..." He went on

"Unless someone was still in it " He finished. We gave him a You-think look.

"You never know" He added, trying to make their stares stop.

Then from within the orange car, a figure stirred. The figure woke up and stretched, and then got out, and surprised them all.

"Larrin, is that you?" questioned Sheppard

"Larrin?"blurt out Rodney"This is the alien women who captured you and kept you hostage, well I'm Dr. Rodney McKay, pleased to meet you."He extended his hand and shook hers.

"Yeah Rod, that Larrin, what brings you out here and in that vehicle, your ship too big?"teased John

"Ha Ha, I wanted to get out and explore, I went to your Earth and bought the first car I saw, which just happened to be this." She calmly explained

"This is the first time McKay has seen you, so he's kind of anxious"

"I see, what brings you here?"

"You, um actually your vehicle was emitting an energy reading and Sheppard here wanted to check it out, we had no idea, that I'd get a chance to meet you."He said, still smitten.  
McKay, snap out of it, let's get going, were to report that it was just an old friend, and not some new Wraith experimental weapon, join us?" John suggested.  
"As much as I'd love to, I must think of my car, could I bring it?" she asked.

"No" said John "Yes, sure thing, what ever it takes, you can follow our Jumper through the gate" commented McKay.

"Oh fine, just be quick about it" complained John.

"Yes, I can't wait to show her Atlantis!"

They moments, later returned to Atlantis and Carter had something to say about the vehicle and unwanted and unknown guest.

"Sheppard, McKay what is that thing doing here, and WHO is she?" yelled Colonel Carter.

"Sam, meet Larrin the Traveler and my captor who brought her " stated John.

"Nissan Murano!" added Rodney.

"I see, glad I finally got to see who John sometimes takes about in his sleep!" greeting and teasing Sheppard at the same time.

"I am here to explore and have a tour, Don't worry I won't be driving my car!" she said to them, hoping they wouldn't be alarmed .

"I'll have Sheppard and some marines store it in the Jumper Bay." Sam informed her.

"Great, let's get started then" She looked around at there faces.  
"What?,did I do something wrong?" she wondered.

"No, its just that all guests have to report to the Infirmary, before we can let them explore."supplied John

"Trust them, I know." I stated.

She got a check- up Keller deemed her healthy, so she had her tour, and then spent most of the rest of her time doing either one of two things: chatting with the marines, that she was a head officer and all the questions about "That strange Vehicle" and enjoying long conversations with McKay, and sometimes John, mostly about how much she missed him(John) and how grateful she was to meet him(Rodney)and if that statement Carter had said so many hours ago, was true.

"I guess" He confessed.

Then at that exact moment, Rodney burst out of nowhere and mentioned something about needing John and Rachael to have a hot chocolate Break.

She let him go, and wondered if she could ever come back.

After the long discussion, over hot chocolate, Rodney decided that it was a great time to tell Larrin she had to leave, his crush on her had worn off, and he needed some sleep, he still wanted her to stay a little, but John told him that it wasn't a good idea, and that she would never want to leave.

It was John that told her the Bad News and she silently nodded, excepting her fate.

"Well it was nice to get the chance to meet all of you, especially you, Rodney." She admitted.

He blushed, and said"Thanks, to see you for once; "

"Maybe next time, you'll be the one to find us" He silently prayed their paths would cross, someday.

They collected her Murano, and walked her to the gate, where almost all personnel waved or said Goodbye, as Chuck dialed the Chevrons for the Dreaded planet, M83 P927, aka Third coldest place they'd ever encountered , 1 being Antarctica, 2 being Canada(eh, :)).


End file.
